Marry Me?
by Darkloverz
Summary: What happens when Kendall forgets?


It was a cold day in Minnesota and James Diamond was having a bad day…like a really bad day. His hair didn't want to work with him, he couldn't find his phone charger, and on top of that he was fighting with his boyfriend Kendall. The couple had been together for the better of seven months and were so in love, but that didn't mean they never fought…Kendall had a bad habit of forgetting things mainly anniversaries. Two days ago Kendall forgot his anniversary with James and to say he was pissed was an understatement, James wanted to ask Kendall something very important he thought they made it to the point in their relationship to move in together…he planned on asking Kendall at dinner but of course Kendall had to forget. Kendall had been calling, texting, Facebook messaging, and Skype-ing James all day and all night, the brunette was growing tired of it he knew sooner or later he would cave and forgive Kendall he just didn't know when it would be…little did James know Kendall was at his door getting ready to knock. James was walking to the kitchen, but was soon stopped when he heard someone knocking at the door he sighed and went to answer it, when he did he stood there in shock there stood his boyfriend Kendall Knight looking very shy and kind of timid.

"Jay please just listen to me please" Kendall pleaded

"Why should I?" James asked

"Because I have a really good explanation for why I forgot our anniversary" Kendall said as he looked at James with pleading eyes

"Fine…come in" James said as he moved aside to let Kendall in, he walked in and let a small smile grace his lips "So are you going to talk?"

"Oh right…listen Jay I had something I wanted to ask you at dinner, but I had to have something in order to be able to ask and the store lost it and I was complaining and had to file an complaint order and time got away from me" Kendall rambled as he paced the floor (something he did when he was nervous)

"Ok so what did you have to ask me?" James asked in confusion…when Kendall rambled he always ended up confusing James by the time he was done

"I c-can't ask you right now…b-but I was hoping we could go out to dinner…you know so I could try to make everything up to you" Kendall said as he looked at James with hopeful eyes. He loved James but he was scary when he was pissed, just receiving one of his looks when he was in his self-proclaimed 'Bitch Moods' would send a chill down your spine.

"Where do you want to meet?" James asked as he started walking towards the kitchen making a motion for Kendall to follow

"I was thinking I could come pick you up" Kendall said as some of his confidence started to return

"Ok what time?" James asked as he got two bottles of water out

"Around 9" Kendall said as he took the bottle from James

"Ok…I'll be ready" James said with a smile which in turn made Kendall smile he loved James' smile and usually when he was in trouble with him, if he could get him to smile he was off the hook. Kendall walked closer to James and leaned in and gave him a kiss, it was short and sweet but made the brunette feel loved, Kendall turned to leave, but was stopped by James.

"Kendall if you forget to come get me…I will hurt you" James said as he looked at Kendall with a glare

"I won't forget…I promise" Kendall promised and with that he was out the door, James went upstairs and began to get ready.

**Time Skip- 9 That Night**

It was 9 and Kendall was nowhere in sight and honestly it was starting to piss James off, he was calling and texting him, but Kendall wasn't responding to anything…finally James was getting ready to change clothes when he heard a horn blow he looked out his window and saw Kendall sitting in his driveway, James walked out to the car and gave Kendall a look when he got inside Kendall just gave him a sheepish smile but didn't say anything. They drove for almost two hours and James was starting to get impatience he was hungry and he wanted out of the car as he was getting ready to say something to Kendall, he stopped the car when James looked around he saw they were parked in a field…James looked at Kendall who smiled at him.

"Come on Jay let's go" Kendall said as he leaned over and gave James a kiss on the cheek. Once both boys were out of the car Kendall grabbed James' hand and led him down a path until they reached a huge oak tree with a blanket under it with a picnic dinner on top. James was in shock never had they done anything like this before, Kendall led James to the blanket as they sat down James looked up at the sky, it was the perfect night the stars were out and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky when James looked at Kendall he saw a smile on his face.

"I hope you like it" Kendall said in a sweet voice

"I love it…it's so beautiful out here" James said as he scooted closer to Kendall

"It's not as beautiful as you" Kendall said which made James blush

"So not to rush or anything….but what did you want to ask me?" James asked as he looked at Kendall

"James I love you and there is no one that I would rather be with…and I know we've only been together for seven months, but these have been the best seven months of my life. Jay what I'm trying to say well ask is…James Isaac Diamond will you marry me?" Kendall asked

"Y-y-you want to marry me?" James asked in shock and confusion

"Yes I love you Jay" Kendall said

"Then yes" James said

The rest of the night the boys laid and watched the stars and just enjoyed each other and their love.

**Ok so how did I do? Sorry for the rushed ending please r&r thanks :)**


End file.
